Chromosome 7 contains genes encoding, for example, epidermal growth factor receptor, collagen-1-Alpha-1-chain, SNARE YKT6, human glucokinase, human adipocyte enhancer binding protein 1 and DNA polymerase delta small subunit (POLD2). SNARE YKT6, human glucokinase, human adipocyte enhancer binding protein 1 and DNA polymerase delta small subunit (POLD2) are discussed in further detail below.
SNARE YKT6
SNARE YKT6, a substrate for prenylation, is essential for vesicle-associated endoplasmic reticulum-Golgi transport (McNew, J. A. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 272, 17776-17783, 1997). It has been found that depletion of this function stops cell growth and manifests a transport block at the endoplasmic reticulum level.
Human Glucokinase
Human glucokinase (ATP: D-hexose 6-phosphotransferase) is thought to play a major role in glucose sensing in pancreatic islet beta cells (Tanizawa et al., 1992, Mol. Endocrinol. 6:1070-1081) and in the liver. Glucokinase defects have been observed in patients with noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) patients. Mutations in the human glucokinase gene are thought to play a role in the early onset of NIDDM. The gene has been shown by Southern Blotting to exist as a single copy on chromosome 7. It was further found to contain 10 exons including one exon expressed in islet beta cells and the other expressed in liver.
Human Adipocyte Enhancer Binding Protein 1
The adipocyte-enhancer binding protein 1 (AEBP1) is a transcriptional repressor having carboxypeptidase B-like activity which binds to a regulatory sequence (adipocyte enhancer 1, AE-1) located in the proximal promoter region of the adipose P2 (aP2) gene, which encodes the adipocyte fatty acid binding protein (Muise et al., 1999, Biochem. J. 343:341-345). B-like carboxypeptidases remove C-terminal arginine and lysine residues and participate in the release of active peptides, such as insulin, alter receptor specificity for polypeptides and terminate polypeptide activity (Skidgel, 1988, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 9:299-304). For example, they are thought to be involved in the onset of obesity (Naggert et al., 1995, Nat. Genet. 10:1335-1342). It has been reported that obese and hyperglycemic mice homozygous for the fat mutation contain a mutation in the CP-E gene.
Full length cDNA clones encoding AEBP1 have been isolated from human osteoblast and adipose tissue (Ohno et al., 1996, Biochem. Biophys Res. Commun. 228:411-414). Two forms have been found to exist due to alternative splicing. This gene appears to play a significant role in regulating adipogenesis. In addition to playing a role in obesity, adipogenesis may play a role in ostopenic disorders. It has been postulated that adipogenesis inhibitors may be used to treat osteopenic disorders (Nuttal et al., 2000, Bone 27:177-184).
DNA Polymerase Delta Small Subunit (POLD2)
DNA polymerase delta core is a heterodimeric enzyme with a catalytic subunit of 125 kD and a second subunit of 50 kD and is an essential enzyme for DNA replication and DNA repair (Zhang et al., 1995, Genomics 29:179-186). cDNAs encoding the small subunit have been cloned and sequenced. The gene for the small subunit has been localized to human chromosome 7 via PCR analysis of a panel of human-hamster hybrid cell lines. However, the genomic DNA has not been isolated and the exact location on chromosome 7 has not been determined.